1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device, and an optical compensation system and an optical compensation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various flat panel display devices having small weights and volumes, unlike cathode ray tube (CRT) devices, are being produced. Examples of these flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Flat panel display devices may have a mura defect. A mura defect refers to a stain generated due to an error or a defect generated in a process of manufacturing a panel, and causes non-uniform brightness characteristics on a whole surface or a partial region of the panel. According to a particular cause of the mura defect, the mura defect may have a typical shape such as a dot, line, strip, circle, or polygon, or may have an atypical shape. The mura defect may be generated due to defect pixels having brightness deviations greater than those of the other pixels.